Sawada Yukina
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: I live by myself, alone in this world without any family members. But then I died one day, in a robber's hand. I finally get to go to heaven and leave this harsh life...But it didn't happen. In front of me is an adorable little boy with brown hair and almond coloured eyes. And he says my name is Sawada Yukina? Update weekly. Rated T just in case. Please R&R! [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**A/N  
**

_Thoughts_

"Normal Talking"

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~

**This is a reincarnation fic! First time writing this genre so please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_~Prologue~_**

**_~Dying~_**

_Ouch...It hurts so much...Sigh.  
_

.

.

.

.

My name is Lynn, I'm fourteen, and will stay fourteen forever. Why, you ask? Because, I died. It was just a normal day for me, I was walking home from school and passing through the alley like usual when suddenly some man holding a small knife blocked my way. He stabbed me in my chest right away and took away all of my valuables and that lead to what I just said just now.

I am now lying in the alley, bleeding to death, when people started crowding around me, started talking, screaming, looking at me curiously, taking photos and etc. But, none of them helped me.

My vision blurred, I closed my eyes and, I died. Well, at least I get to go to heaven, right?

* * *

I opened my eyes. Blinking non-stop. I saw a boy which I thought was very familiar. His brown and defying gravity hair, the almond coloured eyes... OH MY GOD IT'S TSUNA! Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! He looks younger, about 3 years old. He looks very adorable. I smiled happily at him and he smiled back. I tried to get up and realized my short hands and legs. I look to the left and see a mirror. And inside it is a baby with big, round, almond coloured eyes.

.._.Is that me? Do I look so small?_

"Tsu-kun, this is your baby sister, her name is Sawada Yukina, take care of her , okay?" said a woman with brown short hair that look just like Sawada Nana. B-Baby sister? This never happened in the anime...But, who cares~ I'm Vongola Decimo's sister~ This is awesome.

"I will, okaa-san." said Tsuna to Nana.

When our eyes met I smiled sweetly at him, he looked surprised but smiled back at me too.

WAIT, I'm supposed to be dead, why am I still alive, and in KHR too? So...That means I got reborn into this world? Maybe God pitied me having to die at such young age so he let me have a second life.

I don't get why I got reborn as Sawada Yukina, or as Tsuna's sister, but at least I can see Tsuna everyday and I look forward in seeing Hibari, Mukuro, the Arcobalenos and FRAN!~ Can't wait for it~

Nana picked me up and hand me to Tsuna. I smiled and grab his collar. I cuddled around his neck. His eyes look bigger and rounder when I look closely. He's definitely more adorable as a child.

There's still things I don't understand...But, I will enjoy it to the fullest since there's nothing I can do and change anyway~ Hmm, maybe being reborn isn't such a bad thing after all. So starting from now, my life as Sawada Yukina starts~

* * *

**End~ **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please Review! **

**I will update very soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay~ A new update! Hope you like the story~**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~**

* * *

I was wrong. Very wrong. It's soooo boring now. Now I wished I can hurry up and grow up. Being a baby is boring, I stayed in the hammock the whole day, _the whole day!_ It's such a waste of time, I wish I could watch some anime or read some manga. But, I can't. No one comes and play with me. I can't talk either.

_Sigh..._

Suddenly, I feel arms wrapping me , it's Tsuna-nii (yes~ I decided call him Tsuna-nii) who picked me up and played with me.

He poked my chubby face and I frowned. I grabbed his finger. He was shocked by my actions but then smiled at me. He is just sooooo cute~ The younger him is so much more adorable!

"N-Nii-C-chann~" I tried hard to say nii-chan with my vocals that are yet to develop.

"O-Okaa-san! Y-yukina-chan j-just spoke her first word!" Tsuna-nii put me down and hurried to tell okaa-san.

"Yuki-chan? Tsu-kun, that's impossible. Yuki-chan is only 3 week old! She can't possibly says a word."

"B-But..."

"You must have heard it wrongly, Tsu-kun."

"...Okay."

Tsuna-nii came back from the kitchen and stared at me. "Y-you spoke just now, didn't you?"

"Ai? Uuan?" I replied him with baby language.

"M-maybe I heard it wrongly..." Tsuna-nii mumbled. "...Never mind then, let's play, Yukina-chan!"

"Ai~~"

* * *

At the current time, Tsuna-nii's father, that's also my father, Sawada Iemitsu is still in the house. He often plays with us. But then, his ways of playing are always too extreme. It reminds me of someone.

"Up we go, Tsuna, Yukina!" He threw both of us up in the air. At the same time. Well, he managed to catch us every time without fail though. But who knows if one day he fails to catch us? What will happen to us?

"Is it fun, Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan?" Okaa-san ask both of us. Tsuna-nii and I shook my head at the same time. But we got ignored. Every time okaa-san ask us, she never seem to pay attention at our reactions. Why did she bother asking...

"Let's go again!" Otou-san picked us up. "One...Two...Three!" He threw us up again. Did I mention that we are doing this outside of the house? And that okaa-san is looking at us from Tsuna-nii's room that's on the second floor?

_Sigh._

But he seem to be very busy though, he's only home once a week. I feel so relieved. And soon, he left home. I'm super happy about that. It's not like I hate him. He just...doesn't seem to know about limits. So now there's only 3 of us in the house. Argh! When will I finally grow up!

* * *

I'm now 10 months old. But still a long way to go. Tsuna-nii is now four. "N-Nii-C-chan!" I finally said my first word when both of them are playing with me.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, aren't you happy that Yuki-chan's first word is Nii-chan instead of okaa-san? " Okaa-san said to Tsuna-nii.

"..." Tsuna-nii nodded and hugged me. I enjoyed it.

"O-okaa-s-san~" I tried my second word. Well, I wanted okaa-san to be happy as well.

"Aww, Yuki-chan~" Okaa-san seem happy. "Let's have a feast tonight! To celebrate Yuki-chan's first and second word!" Okaa-san stood up and went to kitchen enthusiastically.

"B-but, okaa-san...There's only the three of us..." Tsuna-nii mumbled softly. Then, he turned to me and smiled. I look at him and did my cutest smile. "Let's take a bath while okaa-san is cooking." Tsuna-nii picked me up and we went to the bathroom together.

When we came out, the table is full of food...Both of us stared at the food for a long time. When okaa-san came out, we look at her.

"It's fine, it's fine~ We can share with our neighbours~" She said to us with a wide smile.

"..."

"..."

Both of us were speechless. The dinner ended very soon, because there's only the 3 of us. And I can't really eat those food yet. Tsuna-nii's really stuffed. There's lots of food left but was successfully cleared by okaa-san somehow. Soon, it's time to sleep. I'm sleeping in the same room as Tsuna-nii but different bed though.

"Good night, Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan." Okaa-san closed the light and went out quietly. I waited for a while before I sat up. I crawled towards Tsuna-nii's bed. I climbed up his bed.

"Y-Yukina-chan?" He opened his eyes when I touched his face.

"N-Nii-chan," I hugged him. "S-Se-Sleep T-together~" I hardly said that.

"E-Eh?!"

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"..." Tsuna-nii covered me with his blanket. We fell asleep very soon after that. It was a nice sleep. Very warm~

* * *

_The next morning~_

_*Snap* *Snap*_

I was woke up by sounds of camera. I open my eyes and see okaa-san taking pictures...of us.

"O-okaa-san?" I tried to find out what she's doing.

"Hm? Okaa-san? W-What are you doing?" Tsuna-nii asked okaa-san while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm taking photos, Tsu-kun. I wonder what will darling say when he sees this photos." Okaa-san smiled. "Why are both of you sleeping together? That's so sweet!" Okaa-san took more photos. "Okay, done. Let's change your diapers, Yuki-chan~" Okaa-san picked me up and went in the bathroom. "Tsu-kun~ You can get ready by yourself, right?"

"Hai~!"

* * *

**End of chapter~**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you so much for those who favourited and followed!**

**I will update very soon~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reply to the reviews :**

**xyther - Glad you liked it! Enjoy the update~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Yuki-chan~ Dinner is ready~" Okaa-san yelled from downstairs.

"Hai~" I replied her and stood up. "Tsuna-nii, let's go down for dinner."

"Okay." Tsuna-nii and I hold hands and went down. I'm two years old now. And Tsuna is five. I can now speak Japanese very well for my age. Sometimes, okaa-san's surprised by how quick I mastered Japanese. I'm still waiting for the day where Reborn comes and the fun will begin. It's fun to live with Tsuna and okaa-san. I have never live with my family before...

"Thank you for the food~ Okaa-san~"

"You're welcome~ You should take a bath now." Okaa-san smiled at me as she took the plates into the kitchen to wash them.

"Okay. Tsuna-nii~ let's take a bath together~"

"E-eh?! But..." Tsuna-nii hesitated.

"Please~~ Let's go~ It's getting late~"

"...But..."

I pouted. "Why not?"

"Ah...Okay then...Let's go." Victory~ He's always weak to my pouts.

Tsuna-nii gets the tub ready while I stand beside him trying my best not to look red. I turned around and strip my clothes off. I turned around slowly, waiting for the sight of a naked Tsuna-nii . But, Tsuna-nii's already inside the tub. I inwardly sigh, feeling both relieved and disappointed. I jumped into the tub. Now we're both naked, of course.

There's a small rubber ducky inside the tub as well. I grabbed it and started pinching it. Tsuna-nii's leaning against one side of the tub. Closing his eyes. He seem to enjoy the bath.

"Ne, Tsuna-nii." I said to him

"Hm? What?" He opened his eyes and look at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"What kind of girl do you like?"

"W-what?! How can you ask such question...Yukina-chan..." He turned a little red.

"Just hurry up and answer me."

"A girl...That's kind hearted... Cheerful...gentle...I think." Tsuna-nii said so softly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Okay..." So it's Kyoko then. So his taste are like that even when he's a kid? It didn't change when he grew up.

_Hmm?_ "How about me?"

"Eh? Yukina-chan is Yukina-chan."

"..." His answer made me speechless. "...Let's play."

"The usual one?"

"Yes."

"Okay~, one...Two...Three...Start~" Both of us submerged into the water. We always compete who can stay in the water longer when we bathed together. It was the only thing we can play in a bathtub full of water. It was always very close. But I'm usually the winner.

_*Glug glug glug*_

Some bubbles surfaced from Tsuna-nii's side. That means I'm going to win. I smiled but accidentally released some air as well. In the end, both of us surfaced at the same time.

"Puhaa!/Haa!" Both of us sucked in a big breaths.

We stared at each other, panting. Then both of us laugh out loud when we saw each other panting.

"Hahaha~! It's a draw then~" Tsuna-nii said while giggling.

"Yuki-chan, Tsu-kun, you have been there for a long time, you two should get out now~" Okaa-san said from outside the bathroom.

"Hai~/Hai~" We look at each other and giggled again.

* * *

The three of us sat at the living room, watching tv shows.

We are watching anime together. Okaa-san's only accompanying us. We're watching Shugo Chara, Okaa-san doesn't allow us to watch animes' that too mature for our age, like Bleach since it has some gory scenes. But I usually watch it secretly whenever I can. I'm not that innocent anyway.

"Tsuna-nii, who do you prefer, Ikuto or Tadase?" I asked, simply out of curiousity.

"Eto...Tadase~ He seem more cheerful and kind!"

"But I like Ikuto more~"

We chatted a bit since it's commercial time.

"Breaking news! A married couple with a 7 year old child, had died mysteriously. The police had asked around the neighbourhood for some informations but not much was obtained except all of them had said that the child had always brought bad luck. The child has been send to the orphan as his relatives does not want to adopt him-"

"..." I didn't pay attention to the news anymore.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_I was walking home from school when I heard whisperings that really isn't that quiet._

_"Hey, hey see that girl over there? I heard she brings bad luck to whoever gets close to her. Her own brother died because of her. Her parents even have the thoughts of abandoning her-" Someone whispered to another person while pointing at me._

_It wasn't my fault...I did nothing..._

_"Soon even her parents died. Some relatives took sympathy on her and took her in." She continued, her volume getting slightly higher as if she couldn't control it._

_"..." I tried to ignore it._

_"What?! Did anything happen to them?" Another woman asked in a shocked tone._

_"Nope. But their elder child got sick when she moved in. It's been months and he's recovered yet!"_

_"That's scary, don't get close to her."_

_"Yes. Don't let your child get near her as well."_

_"..." I walked faster, looking down at my feet, pretending that I had not heard what they whispered._

* * *

"-kina-chan! Yukina-chan! Yukina-chan!"

"W-what is it?" I asked Tsuna-nii who was calling me just now.

"You have been spacing out! The anime ended! I have been calling you but you didn't reacted at all!"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Are you sick, Yukina-chan?" Tsuna-nii asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, let's go and sleep."

"...Okay then, if you say so."

We changed into our pajamas and get on our bed. Okaa-san said goodnight and kissed us on our forehead before leaving.

"...Tsuna-nii." I get on Tsuna-nii's bed and called him.

"...Hmm?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

"Eh? Why all of a sudden?"

"I just want to."

"..." He shifted to the side, giving me some space. "Okay, here."

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii." I smiled at him, even though it's dark and he might not see it. "Good night..." I hugged him and stayed that way until morning.

* * *

**End of chapter, sorry for the late update. I went on a trip for 4 days so I had no time to update.**

**I will explain more about Lynn/Yukina's past in the future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave a review!**

**Will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~**

**Reply to the review :**

**Guest in CA : Glad you liked it! Here's an update~  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review after this, Okay?  
**

* * *

The weather is chilly, it's fall after all. I'm almost three and Tsuna-nii is going to be six soon.

"Thank you for the food, Okaa-san, Is it okay if I go out to play?" I asked Okaa-san excitedly.

"Of course you can, but be careful~"

"Tsuna-nii~ Let's go out and play~"

"Okay, give me a minute!"

"Hai~"

I went to take a look at the fishes while Tsuna-nii is still upstairs preparing. We have two gold fishes at home. We brought it a week ago. It's cute, I think it resembles Tsuna-nii~

"I'm done. Sorry for the wait, Yukina-chan~"

"Okay. Let's go then!"

We ran to the doors. "Bye bye Okaa-san." We said together.

"Hai~ Have a good time Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan. Take care of your sister, Tsu-kun!"

"Haiiii~" We opened the door and I rushed out without looking in front of me.

"Oof!" I fell backwards because of the obstacle in front of me.

"Ah! Sorry, little one, I did not see you there, are you okay?" The man who I knocked into apologized to me. I looked up and saw a man around 70 years old, wearing a suit.

_Huh...?_

"Nana~Tsuna~Yukina~ I'm home!" Ah, it's the happy-go-lucky voice I'm familiar with.

"Ara! Anata~ I missed you~" Okaa-san rushed out of the kitchen when she heard Otou-san's voice.

_Ugh...  
_

"I missed you as well, Nana~" They hugged and almost kissed when the man who came in with Otou-san stopped them.

"Cough cough..."

"Ara, who is this dear?" Okaa-san asked Otou-san.

"Ah, he's the boss of the place I'm working at!"

"You're working as a construction worker, right?" Okaa-san turned her attention from Otou-san to the man. "Thank you for taking care of Iemitsu!"

"Ha...Construction worker...you mean mafia don't you..." I couldn't help but mumbled softly.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"Good day, mister!" I greeted him to avoid his suspicious.

"A-ah, good day." He greeted back.

"I haven't introduce you to my family, No-Timoteo!" Otou-san must have wanted to say Nono. "Nana, Yukina, Tsuna, this is Timoteo!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Timoteo-san!"

"It's my pleasure as well, Mrs. Sawada." He smiled at both of them.

"And, Timoteo, this is my son and daughter, Tsuna and Yukina!"

"Nice to meet the both of you." Timoteo smiled warmly at us.

"H-Hello, Uncle Timoteo..." Tsuna-nii said nervously. Tsuna-nii had always been nervous around strangers.

I smiled at him as I have already greeted him just now. He smiled back as well.

"Ah, Timoteo-san, please come in and have a seat!"

All of us went to the living room. I guess I won't be going out to play with Tsuna-nii then. Sigh...And I was looking forward to it too...

"Timoteo will be staying with us for a few days, Nana."

"That's okay, feel free to stay for as long as you want, Timoteo-san!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Sawada."

"You can call me Nana."

He only smiled back as a reply.

They started chatting in topics that I'm not interested in.

_*Yawn~*_

I tugged on Okaa-san's skirt. "Okaa-san, can I go out and play?" I said softly.

"Hmm...Okay then." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Okaa-san!" I jumped out of my seat. "Let's go, Tsuna-nii!"

"Okay!"

"Goodbye Uncle Timoteo, Otou-san, Okaa-san!" We said before we ran out of the living room.

"What lively kids you have, Iemitsu."

"Yeah! They are my kids that I'm proud of, Hahaha!" Iemitsu laughed cheerfully.

"Anata~" Nana blushed and smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Mou! Tsuna-nii, you're so weak!" I pouted.

"Yukina-chan..."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Ne, Tsuna-nii."_

_"Yes?"_

_We held hands and walked to the park._

_"What do you think of that Uncle?"_

_"Etto...He looked like a kind man~"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"What do you think of Otou-san's work then?"_

_"I suppose, it's a good occupation?"_

_"..." Tsuna-nii doesn't suspect Otou-san? Otou-san sent us a postcard of him at the South pole months ago. Sigh. Tsuna-nii is Tsuna-nii after all. And Okaa-san too, she's an adult! How could she actually believe that construction workers work at the South Pole! _

_We soon arrived at the park._

_"Tsuna-nii~ Let's play the slide first~"_

_"Okay~"_

_What? I know I'm too old for playgrounds but I've never went to one, you know! And I enjoy it a lot!_

_The slide's a bit crowded...I managed to squeeze into the crowds with my small body._

_"Hey, move it, you tiny dwarf!" A tall and chubby boy pushed me. I fell on the ground._

_How dare him...I stood up and walked over to him. I ought to teach him a lesson. But before I reached there, Tsuna-nii confronted him first. "H-Hey...A-Apologize to m-my sister...Y-You pushed her!" Aww, what a reliable Onii-chan he is~_

_"What? Another dwarf? Shoo Shoo, go away!"_

_"H-Hey!" Tsuna-nii tugged on his shirt._

_"Don't bother me!" He pushed Tsuna-nii. "Owww..."_

_I ran over there and stood in front of Tsuna-nii._

_"Now, what do you want?" He asked me.  
_

_"Stop hogging the slide and don't bully my Nii-chan!"_

_"Haha, what if I don't? What will you do to me?"_

_"I will hit you!"_

_"Hahaha, that's funny, I'll let you hit me then."_

_"Don't you regret it!" I jumped and kick him. He fell on the ground and tears started forming on his eyes. He ran off, crying.  
_

_"Yukina-chan! Are you okay?" Tsuna-nii came over and asked me._

_"I'm fine." __I checked and realized I scraped my knee a little._

_"Does it hurt?" _

_"A little." I tried to stand up but fell back down again. "...But I can't walk."_

_"Eh? Then..." He squat down. "I'll carry you!"_

_"..." I hesitated before jumping onto his back. "Okay~" I smiled._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"But...It's fine! You'll be stronger, much much stronger in the future! But before that~ Yuki-chan will protect you~" I said and grinned.

"..." Tsuna-nii smiled at me. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Hmm...Okay~" We walked silently for a while.

"Ne, Tsuna-nii..."

"Yes?"

"No...It's nothing~ I love you~"

"E-Eh? I-I love you too."

* * *

"We're home~"

"Welcome home!" Okaa-san said from the kitchen. "Your Tou-san is in the living room with Uncle Timoteo~ You should go and greet them first~!"

"Okay~" We walked into the living and saw Otou-san and Uncle Timoteo sitting at the couch, talking with a serious look.

"Wait, Tsuna-nii!" I stopped Tsuna-nii from entering. "Let's eavesdrop on them first."

"Ehh? Yukina-chan, eavesdropping is bad!"

"Shush, Tsuna-nii!" I put my finger on Tsuna-nii's lips.

"Iemitsu, are you sure about this?" What are they talking about?

"Yes. This is the best for Tsuna." Tsuna-nii? "I'm afraid the maf-"

"Otou-san, Uncle Timoteo~ We're back~" I interrupted them before Tsuna-nii can hear what Otou-san wanted to say. I can almost guess what he's going to say anyway.

"Oh~ Yukina, Tsuna! Come here!" Otou-san waved at us. We walked over to him. He picked us up at once and said. "Want to take a bath with your Tou-san?"

"Okay!" Tsuna-nii answered at once.

"...Okay..." I said softly. Who wants to bath with an old man anyway.

"Let's go!" Apparently, Otou-san didn't hear my tone of unwillingness.

The three of us went into the bathroom together, I jumped into the bathtub first and was soon joined by them.

"So, Tsuna, Yukina, did you miss your Tou-san?"

"Yes~/Yes..." I'm pretty sure you can differentiate which is Tsuna-nii and which is my answer, right?

The bath ended soon with Okaa-san coming in, telling us to get out since we've been in there for a long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you so much to the new reviewer, favouriter and follower~**

**Please leave a review~ I'll update sooner if there's lot of reviews~You can give me some suggestions/ideas for the next chapter as well~ But I will only use the ideas for a filler chapter~**


	5. Author's Note

**Note to the readers**

Hi! Well...I'm really terribly sorry to say that this isn't an update. _*Bow* _this is only a note to the readers of Sawada Yukina.

And I'm really sorry to announce to all of you that I will be on a hiatus of 3 month...Please don't kill me. The reason for this hiatus is that my final exam is coming up...And I really need to focus on my studies. I'll be very busy so I'm not able to update Sawada Yukina or any of my other fanfics... I will be back again at around October 20...

BUT! (Yup, there's the word But.)

I will try to squeeze some time out to update though. Maybe once a month. But I won't promise anything. I will update immediately if I have free time!

Yup~ So see you then~

From the author of this fanfic,

~PurpleCielo1117 (If you haven't notice, I changed my username~)

* * *

**And now, a small short story~**

***OOC from the fanfic! Does not have any connection with the story~***

Tsuna : Ehh? Exam?! The finals?! It's here already?! No! I don't want to! Reborn's going to give me a hellish tutoring! *Starts to panic*

PurpleCielo1117 : *Sweat drop* Tsuna...It's mine, not yours...

Tsuna : Eh? Ah, S-Sorry! Thank goodness~ Then...Good luck on it! *Smiles*

PurpleCielo1117 : *Smiles back* Thank you, Tsuna~

Gokudera : What do you mean hiatus! How can you-

Ryohei : Good luck to the extremeeeee!

PurpleCielo1117 : Thank you, Ryohei...But please lower down your volume. I don't want to be deaf.

Gokudera : Oy! Don't cut me off, you lawn-head! And, you! How can you take a hiatus when neither of us here have appeared yet?!

PurpleCielo1117 : I said I'm sorry...

Yamamoto : Maa maa, Gokudera, calm down! It won't be long!

Gokudera : Shut up, yakyuu-baka!

Yamamoto : *Ignores Gokudera* Oh, by the way. Where's Hibari and Mukuro?

Gokudera : Who cares about that stupid skylark and pineapple?!

Mukuro : Kufufufu~ What did you say, Hayato-kun? *Trident appears*

Hibari : Hn. *Tonfas are readied*

Gokudera : *Gulp* N-nothing at all!

TYL!Lambo : Yare, yare, you shouldn't tell lies, bakadera. You said Hibari's a stupid skylark and that Mukuro's a pineapple, didn't you? *Mumbles* Well...I agree though.

Hibari and Mukuro : *Attacks Gokudera*

Gokudera : *Starts to run and prepare his dynamites* Ahoshi! You better remember this!

TYL! Lambo : Ore-sama will not remember this.

Chrome : N-Nii-chan...

Yamamoto : Ah! Chrome! You was here? Don't worry about Mukuro, Ahahaha, he'll be fine!

Chrome : H-Hai...

Tsuna : Eh...? Where's author-san?

PurpleCielo1117 : *Watching their fight happily* Ah, sorry! Well, till the next time~ Ciao~


	6. Omake

**Hi! Yup! An update! But it's only a omake! I'm sorry~ But still please enjoy the omake~**

* * *

"So class~ What do you want to be when you grow up?" The teacher asked the whole class.

I'm in a day care center with a bunch of stupid kids. Argh. I hate kids. They are noisy, they are gross, they are stupid.

"Docther~" A little girl said.(Doctor)

"Teacer~" Said a toothless kid.(Teacher)

"Robot~" Said a chubby boy.

"I-I wanna be a seacurity guarrd~" A shy boy said. (Security guard)

See? This is what I mean. How stupid. Sigh.

"How about you, Yukina-chan?" The teacher asked me.

"I-I wuant tho ve in the Mafia when I gerow up!"(I want to be in the Mafia when I grow up!) I said with the most innocent smile I can make and babyish language as well. Well, can't talk too fluently, I'm only 2!

"M-Mafia..." She started sweating. "Um...That's...er...a great ambition! G-Good luck on it!" She smiled awkwardly.

"Yesh~!" I smiled. (Yes~!)

Yup. That was fun. Seeing her reaction like that. It was the only entertainment I can get at here. And that ends another day in the day care. I walked out of the classroom as the clock shows 5 o'clock.

I walked home as fast as I could. I opened the door and said. "Tadaima~ Okaa-san~ Tsuna-nii~"

"Welcome home~ Yuki-chan~/Yukina-chan~" They said to me.

I smiled at them, feeling warm.

Family...It's really nice to have a family.

* * *

**End of the super short omake~ Hope you enjoyed it even though it was short!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	7. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC!**

** Reply to the reviews:**

**Viviene001 : Mafia should be known to everyone I guess...Thanks for the review,!**

**angelcorus : Do you mean cute? Thanks for the review!**

**Pandakat312 : As you wish~ Thanks for the review!**

** Here's a new update! Enjoy! I know I said I'm on a hiatus, but here's an update! Since I had some free time!  
**

**On with the story~**

* * *

Today is a very nice day. A good weather and a weekend as well. But then, something just have to ruin it. A loud voice woke me up from my sleep.

"Yukina~~~ Tsuna~~~Wake up! Let's go fishing!" As the door was opened, Otou-san yelled, waking us up.

I glanced quickly at the clock hanging at the wall. '0430' . . . . Waking me and Tsuna-nii, FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING! Wait. It's not really morning. It's still midnight, no?

"O..Tou-san?" Tsuna-nii rubbed his eyes and asked. "What's...wrong?"

"..." I said nothing but only glared at him. What kind of father wakes his children up this early just to go fishing?! I hate it when someone interrupts my sleep.

"Now, get up kids! The weather's nice and the sun is extremely beautiful and it's shining brightly!" He said enthusiastically.

Who is he lying to? Sun? At this hour? Sigh. Why is he my father...

* * *

_*Yawnnnnn~*_

Even though I complained and objected, it seems I don't have a choice.

The three of us is fishing, by the river. We sat on three small stools that I had suggested we take them. Otou-san didn't bother thinking to bring them. How unthoughtful.

"Ohhhhhh, I got it! I got it!" Otou-san stood up and started reeling in his fishing rod.

"Gambatte, Otou-san!" Tsuna-nii cheered. Tsuna-nii was happier than me when he heard we're fishing.

"Arghhhhh- Noooo!" The fish seems to have escape safely. Thank goodness. I really wish that no fishes will fall into Otou-san's hands.

"Awww, too bad." He said to us. "I'll go buy two some drinks. What does the both of you want?"

"Etto...Orange juice." Tsuna-nii said.

"Same."

"Okay! Both of you wait here, don't run off anywhere!" And he left, walking to the direction of the vending machine.

"Haiiiii."

And we went back to fishing. Focusing on our fishing rods.

"Tsuna-nii..."

"Nani?"

"You look happy. Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yes! Don't you, Yukina-chan?" He smiled at me.

"Not really."

And so, we kept quiet, waiting for a fish to eat the bait.

"Ah, a fish! A fish!" Tsuna-nii suddenly stood up and reeled in his fishing rod, excitedly.

I looked at him, observing him. He look extremely excited. He reeled in very hard. But the fish looks pretty stubborn too.

"I got it!" Tsuna-nii reeled in happy when he thought he had succeeded, but then, it seems it isn't over yet.

"Ah!" I look as he was pulled into the river by the force. I stood up, and ran to his side, trying to prevent him from falling, but I was a bit too late.

_*Splash*_

"Tsuna-nii!" I jumped into the river, attempting to save him. When I reach him, I let him grabbed on me. Then, I swam back, hardly. I can swim very well but with a person, it's hard.

"Haa...Haa..." Tsuna-nii panted.

"Mou, Tsuna-nii, how useless, what if I weren't here? You will be helpess without me." I said to him as I squeezed the water of my shirt.

"...?" He stared at me. "Yukina-chan, we will always be together, aren't we?" He smiled at me cutely. So cute. The moeness. Aww. I patted his head.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Tsuna, Yukina! What happened to the both of you?" Otou-san returned with two bottle of orange juices. He asked us nervously as he saw us both dripping wet and muddy.

"Tsuna-nii fell into the river. I helped him up." I said as simple as I can be.

"Haha, how helpful, Yukina!" He simply laughed after hearing my answer. "Let's go home now! We can't continue with the both of you, dripping wet like this."

"Okay..." Tsuna-nii answered, disappointed.

"Hai~" While I answered happily. Finally, I can go home!

And we went home, empty handed. Wait, we brought two bottle of orange juice home, so we're not empty handed! Yay~

* * *

"Anata! What happened to the both of them?" Okaa-san asked Otou-san as soon as we stepped into the house.

"Ah..." He smiled awkwardly. "I suppose they went for a swim! Ahahaha!"

"Hmm, then, hop into the bath, the both of you!" Okaa-san said to us.

"Okay!" We answered together.

* * *

"So, Timoteo-san, is Iemitsu doing a good job? Did he bring any troubles to you?" Okaa-san asked.

"Oh, no, Mrs Sawada. He's doing excellent." Timoteo smiled at Okaa-san.

After the bath, we're all having lunch now.

"So, Tsuna, did you miss me?" Otou-san asked Tsuna-nii.

"Yes!" He replied with a cute smile.

Okaa-san went into the kitchen to take some soup out.

"Do you want to visit Tou-san sometimes then?"

"Eh?" He tilted his head to the side. "Okay!" He answered and smiled.

"Then...Do you want to live with Tou-san?"

"But I want to be Yukina-chan!" I smiled at him.

**"Stop asking him questions like that."**

**"Y-Yukina-chan?"**

**"Don't even thinking of bringing him to Italy. I won't allow it."**

**"B-But..."**

"Hai~ The soup is here~"

I went back to eating, ignoring the looks they are giving me.

* * *

"Okaa-san, I'm going out!"

"Okay, Tsu-kun, be back before 5!"

"Yes!"

I waved at Tsuna-nii as he went out happily. He's going to a friend's house. I went into the kitchen to find out what's Okaa-san doing. She's busy making snacks for Otou-san and Timoteo.

I walked into the living room. Otou-san and Timoteo is there. I went there and sat on the couch near them.

They looked at me. I smiled at them. "So, when are you going back to Italy, Otou-san?"

"Y-Yukina?"

"Have you decided how to tell Tsuna-nii? On the matter of bringing him to Italy, I mean." I continued.

"H-How did you know?"

"I overheard you guys talking." I said calmly.

"..."

"Anyway, I do not agree on you bringing Tsuna-nii to Italy. He must stay here."

"Why? Is there any special reason?" Timoteo asked.

"Because he's still young and so pure. You shouldn't train him this young!"

"...But, it's for his own good."

"No! He shouldn't be associated with Mafia at this age! And he has to stay here or the-" I stopped just in time.

"What? You even know about Mafia?"

"Yes, I know too that, Timoteo is Nono, the ninth boss of Vongola. The Vongola is one of the, largest Famiglia in Italy. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them. And Otou-san is the boss of the CEDEF. "

They looked at each other.

"Iemitsu, I told you yesterday...That your daughter seems too realize it. She said something about mafia when she met me." He said to Otou-san. "I think her thinking is too mature for her age. She can even speak such fluent Japanese and Italian too."

"Hmm...Let's put that aside first, Yukina, you said something about Tsuna having to stay here or else?"

"No, you don't need to know. You shouldn't know anything about it anyway."

"How do you know so much anyway?"

"I...Just...Know."

"I have some doubts...Iemitsu...Could it be that your daughter isn't from this world? "

"What do you mean? Nono?" He looked at me.

"Well, considering how she is so smart and that she knows so much about the mafia world and the Vongola..."

I nodded. "Indeed, I'm not from this world...But you may not tell this to anyone. Or else I'll tell Okaa-san that you're in the mafia."

"Fine, deal. But what do you mean when you said you're not from this world?"

"I, was once a living person in another world, but I died and was somehow reborn into this world of yours as your daughter."

"...Okay..." They seemed to be still thinking of what I just said. "But how do you know all about the mafia?"

"I know everything about this world, about you, about Tsuna-nii, about Vongola, Varia, and lots more. I know about Vongola Primo too. I know about the Vongola rings as well. This is the most I can tell you."

"W-What...?" They looked very surprised.

"So whatever I'm going to say and do will be beneficial to you guys. I won't do anything that will harm the Vongola or Tsuna-nii. So I guess you will trust me, right?"

"...Um..Yes." They nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about bringing Tsuna-nii to Italy. You said something about Tsuna-nii might be in danger if he doesn't trains, right?"

"Yes." Otou-san answered.

"Then, take me to Italy instead. I will train and come back to protect Tsuna-nii."

"What?!" Both of them are surprised at what I just said.

"Why not?" I questioned them.

"..." They stayed silent for a while. "Indeed, there isn't a reason..."

"That's right." I nodded.

"But you're a girl! And you're only two!"

"I have a mind of a 14 year old. And it's better to train when you're younger."

"That's true...I suppose it's okay then..."

"So it's final. Remember to tell me the date of leaving.." I jumped out of the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Iemitsu...Do you believe what she said?" Timoteo asked when Yukina wasnt in sight.

"Well I..Suppose I will believe her. I think she has no reason to lie to us. I have never told her about the mafia and Vongola yet she knows so much about them. And she seems very determined. There must be a reason for her to do so. I guess we have no choice but to just do as she says, she loves her brother a lot and I see no reason for her to harm him." Iemitsu answered his boss.

"Yes...Then, have you decided when to bring her to Italy?"

"Maybe...after Christmas."

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**A/N I had a hard time thinking of how to write the conversation between the three of them in the end of the chapter. Well...I suppose it ended okay...Or is it not? Please tell me what you think of their conversation.**

** Please review as well! Thank you for reading and thanks to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed! **

**Next update will be slow...**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! except for my OC!**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**The SnowGuardian : Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad and happy you liked it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! ^^**

**A/N Sorry for not updating for such a long time! The bad news is that I'm still on my hiatus. And, good news is that I was having writer's block for this fic before BUT it vanished last week, I now have the whole plot in my notebook, so no worries! Anyway~ Enjoy the new chappie~  
**

* * *

_*Bang*_

"Merry Christmas Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan!" Okaa-san said as she popped a confetti popper. She smiled happily at us. I smiled back at her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Okaa-san!" Tsuna-nii and I said at the same time.

"Ah~ I'm so happy to have such cute children!" Okaa-san said. "And even Anata is here this year!" Okaa-san said as she turned towards Otou-san.

"Ahaha~ Nana~" Otou-san extended his arms towards Okaa-san.

"Anata~" Okaa-san hugged Otou-san.

Sigh. Not again. I turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii, Merry Christmas to you!" I said as I hugged him too.

"Merry Christmas, Yukina-chan!" He hugged back. And we stayed that way for awhile.

"Yukina-chan?" Tsuna-nii released his grip slightly and called my name.

"Let me hug you longer, Tsuna-nii~" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Okay." He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed that way for another minute until a squeal was heard behind me.

"Aww Anata! Look! Our children are so cute! They are hugging each other!" Okaa-san was the one who squealed.

And then both of us let go of our grip and turned to face them.

"Of course they are cute, Nana! They are our children after all! They take after us! Ahaha~" Otou-san said shamelessly. He seem really happy. I haven't seen him so happy for such a long time.

"Ara Anata~" Okaa-san blushed. She walked towards us and said with a smile. "Well then, let's open our presents now shall we?

"Hai~" We answered happily.

"Let's start with me!" Okaa-san smiled as she took out two beautifully wrapped present.

"Here, Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan!" Okaa-san gave me and Tsuna-nii a sky blue and turquoise coloured present box respectively.

We opened it after getting her permission to.

"A scarf!" Me and Tsuna-nii said together.

"Eh?" We turned to each other.

It appears that we have identical scarfs. Tsuna-nii's light orange and mine is light purple.

We giggle when we saw the scarf in each other's hand. We thanked Okaa-san.

And then, Otou-san got Tsuna-nii a tuna fish stuffed toy and a snowman for me.

"A tuna fish for my Tuna fish! As well as a snowman (Yuki) for my cute Yukina! Haha, it match right?"

Both of us sweatdropped but still said our thanks.

And then, when Okaa-san wanted to go to the kitchen to prepare dinner, we stopped her and took out a small wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas to you to Okaa-san!" Both of us said with a smile and gave it to Okaa-san.

"Ara? For me? Thank you dear!" Okaa-san patted our head before taking the present.

She opened it and revealed a apron.

It was peach coloured. Her favourite colour.

"Apron? Just what I need, thank you again dear!" She smiled brightly at us. We kissed her on the cheeks.

"You're welcome Okaa-san!"

We bought this when we're out with our friends last time. We remembered that it will soon be Christmas and Okaa-san's apron seem to be worn out already.

We were all happy when a wailing came from behind.

"Yukina and Tsuna didn't buy me a gift...Even Nana..." He said with a sad and shocked expresion.

"Sorry Otou-san, we didn't know you are going to be home during Christmas." I explained.

He was sitting at the corner of the room, hugging his knees.

"Otou-san, don't be sad, I'll buy you something next year!" Tsuna-nii patted his back, trying to cheer him up.

"Cheer up Anata!"

Timoteo laughed at his subordinate's childish actions.

* * *

"Gah!" I tried to stand up. "It's cold!"

I accidentally tripped while we're outside playing with snow. My face slightly red now because of the coldness.

"Yukina-chan, daijyoubu?" Tsuna-nii offered me a hand. I took it and stood up.

"Thank you Tsuna-nii."

He smiled in reply. "Let's build a snowman Yuki-chan!"

Both of us are wearing the scarf Okaa-san gave us just now. It suits us very much. Especially Tsuna-nii. Light orange does suit him a lot.

"Okay!"

And so we rolled and rolled a small snowball and it slowly got bigger and bigger.

We tripped a few times along the way because we're both too tiny.

And after the countless rolling, it's finally done! A snowman as big and tall as us. But we faced a problem.

What should we do with the face of the snowman?

We looked at each other. And then both of us started thinking hard.

And then we saw some things on the ground buried by the snow. So we picked up some twigs and stones and successfully made the snowman look more like a snowman.

"Yay~ We did it!" We cheered.

"I hope it doesn't melt away!" Tsuna-nii said as he flash me a bright and cute smile.

"Yeah."

And then both of us lie down on the ground, staring at blue sky. The snow is falling slowly. It's beautiful and relaxing.

The snow could fall on our face and melt away as soon as it came in contact with our skin due to the heat.

Cold snow touching our warm face.

It's so comfortable.

"Ne, Tsuna-nii." I opened my mouth and asked.

"Hmm?" His eyes is closed, he must be enjoying this to his fullest.

"What if you woke up one day and you don't see me?" I asked.

"Eh? Why couldn't I see you?" Tsuna-nii sat up and stared at me with his round almond coloured eyes.

"I'm just saying if, Tsuna-nii. If."

"Well~ I guess I'll go and find you everywhere Yukina-chan!" He looked up at the sky and said.

"What if you don't find me?"

"I'll definitely find you, Yukina-chan!" He smiled at me.

"Like I said, If."

"No! I'll definitely find you!" He answered me with a determined and firm voice.

"Fine." I sighed, but my lips tugged itself into a small smile.

"What about you Yukina-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What if you woke up one day and you don't see me?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"I'll look for you as well."

"What if you don't find me?"

"Hey! Don't copy my question!" I giggled. "I'll definitely find you as well Tsuna-nii!"

He smiled at me happily. I smiled back but I frowned soon after.

"What's wrong Yukina-chan?"

"It's nothing." I said as I lay back down at the cold snow again.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan, It's time for you to sleep isn't it?" Both of us looked up from the puzzle pieces that we're working on.

_Time sure flies, huh?_

"Hai, Okaa-san." I answered and turned to Tsuna-nii. "Let's go brush our teeth, Tsuna-nii!"

"Un!"

We ran to the toilet and took our own toothbrush.

We brushed and brushed and then we gurgled at the same time. We kept on laughing along the process.

And then we changed into our pyjamas and jumped into our beds. But I creep into Tsuna-nii's bed again.

"Hehe~" I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly.

"Good night Tsuna-nii! I love you!"

"Good night Yukina-chan! Love you too~"

We hugged each other tightly till Tsuna-nii fell asleep.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at Tsuna-nii. He's still sleeping soundly. So cute. His face looks so peaceful and I had to resist the urge to pinch his chubby cheeks or patting his fluffy brown hair.

I slowly struggle out of his hold using my tiny structure and got out of the warm covers. I changed out of my pyjamas and looked at Tsuna-nii once again.

I walked nearer and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_I'll miss you, Tsuna-nii. Take care._

I turned the door's knob and walked outside.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Yukina?" Otou-san asked as he took the luggage I was carrying.

"Yes."

"Don't you want to say your goodbyes to Nana or Tsuna?"

"No. Tsuna-nii will be sadder and I will too. And he might ask a lot of questions that's hard to answer isn't it? And as for Okaa-san, you'll explain later for me, right?"

He nodded.

I decide to leave during midnight so that Tsuna-nii doesn't know. I'm sure he'll be sad if he knew I was leaving. And it pains me to see him cry.

"Okay then, let's go." I said as I stood up after wearing my shoes.

Otou-san opened the door and and Timoteo went out, I followed behind.

I looked back at the house.

A tear formed on my eyes.

_Goodbye Tsuna-nii and Okaa-san, my family. My first family. I love you._

And then Otou-san called my name. I rubbed my eyes to dry the tears and ran to him. And then we entered a black car. As the car drive farther, the house got smaller and smaller, in the end...It was no longer in sight.

* * *

**Please do leave a review! I could really love to hear your thoughts! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Small preview : The next chapter will be Yukina's life in Italy.**

**~PurpleCielo1**117


End file.
